


The Reader Insert Request Series

by BellatrixDraven



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Anything goes - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert, request series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixDraven/pseuds/BellatrixDraven
Summary: this was the first idea that came to mind, and I know it's more of a "everyone found out" scene, rather than just Steve, so I'll have an alternate one up soon, in case this isn't up to par





	1. Chapter 1

I know there's a million of these but whatever.

I'll write reader/character chapters for whoever you want. You choose scenario, fluff or angst, whatever you want, I'll do my best to oblige.

Fandoms you can request-  
Marvel (MCU preferred but comics are okay)  
Danger Days   
Criminal Minds  
MASH  
Supernatural (main characters preferred- Dean, Sam, Cas, any other angels, Crowley, Jo, Charlie)   
Doctor Who  
Harry Potter  
Fantastic Beasts


	2. You're Important Too (Steve Rogers/Reader)

"Fuck, shit, damn it," you swore under your breath. It was mostly covered by the sound of the frying pan clattering to the floor, which was the reason you were swearing anyway.  
"Hey, language," you looked up to see Steve leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and a slight smile on his face.  
"Sorry, I just, I screwed up the recipe and then I dropped the frying pan, and it's just frustrating."  
"It's alright, we all make mistakes. It's not like it's a super big deal."  
"It was though," you said, deflating a little bit. "I mean, not really, but it's the anniversary of the Avengers forming, and I wanted to do something special."  
"You don't need to do anything," Steve said.  
"But I wanted to. I'm just a nobody, and you're all super, and I'm just lucky to be around you, and I thought this would be really nice." You knelt to grab the frying pan and put it in the sink, but when you stood up again, Steve was staring at you with an almost sad look in his eyes.  
"You're not a nobody."  
"I'm not a superhero. I'm just an intern who's not even in a STEM field, I just made it because I got Clint to vouch for me." You shrugged. "It's not a big deal, I wouldn't want to be a superhero. Too much press and I'd never get to do what I want after school. I'm almost done with the stupid degree, and I don't want it to go to waste because suddenly I'm needed in France to save the world."  
"Doesn't make you a nobody."  
"No offense Steve, but when have I ever amounted to anything? I'll try this cake again, you're welcome to stay if you want. I'm just going to put on music," you dropped the frying pan in the sink and went to grab your phone, trying to find something that would be fun to sing to but not alert the rest of the team. This had to be a surprise for someone.  
"Y/n, look at me." You rolled your eyes but looked at him. America's favorite fighting Brooklynite. Close enough to count, even if it didn't quite match Hamilton.  
"What?"  
"I know what it is to be a nobody,"  
"No you don't. You were a skinny kid of an immigrant, but you were still a someone to somebody, or does Bucky, Howard and the like no longer count? You had people invested in you from the beginning. I don't have that. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get back to my music and cake making, since someone has to appease Tony when he wakes up with a hangover."  
"You mean something to me."  
"Don't even say that, pity is awful."  
"I'm not saying it in pity. You know, you're pretty incredible. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn, and I got injected with something that made me America's favorite beefcake. But you got something too."  
"Yeah?" You shoved your bangs out of your face, one hand on your hips as you stared at him. "What is that?"  
"You made it into the Avengers tower, while not being in a STEM field, you remember the ways we take coffee, who drinks what, and everyone's favorite color. You put up Christmas lights when we got back from Morocco, and had everyone's favorite treats. You had a snowglobe made for all of us, with our favorite skylines, even though some of us weren't even sure until we saw the gifts. You make breakfast for us every second Saturday, and you make sure no one ever feels too bad. Natasha is a wonderful person but even she needs a place to vent, and she does that with you. You say you got here because of Clint, but you're here because of you. Not anyone would put up with AI's monitoring them at all times, fighting with Sam over the last set of oatmeal cookies, and patching up the holes in Bruce's shirts all the time. And you're amazing, because you smile all the time. No, I have no idea what Hamilton is, but hearing you sing it makes you happy, so that's something. You like to watch horror movies with Tony while he screams, because you like to analyze. You taught yourself the basics of organic chemistry so you could hold a conversation with Bruce without making him feel like he had to slow down for you."  
"That's just being human."  
"And that's increasingly rare. You even remembered the day we all banded together, when most of us have forgotten because everything blends together. Hell, you're even making a cake for us."  
"Steve, that's not special." You said, even though you felt lighter from his praise.  
"No? But you know that Scott's favorite cake is the tres leche one you're making, that's why the kitchen smells like burnt caramel. He's never told anyone that."  
"I- it's just intuition."  
"You're amazing. Now, teach me how to make a basic yellow cake for Clint, and we can frost it with buttercream together. And then we'll work on the double fudge layered cake for Nat."  
"Yeah, that sounds good." You smiled. "And don't forget the red velvet for Bruce."  
"Of course not. And the marbled raspberry and milk chocolate for Tony."  
"And the simple coconut cake with strawberry icing for you. I know it's your favorite, even though you refuse to let Tony know because he'll make fun of you for it."  
"See, you're pretty special. Also, this Hamilton thing, you gotta tell me all about it."  
"Only if I can call you America's favorite fighting beefcake." He snorted.  
"Sounds fair, if you get to be the General, and pride of Mount Vernon."  
"Steve, how did you even know-?"  
"I asked Jarvis." He replied sheepishly. "I wanted to know something about you, since your birthday is next week."  
"Oh god," you groaned. "Cake first, my birthday later, and we are not letting anyone else know."  
"Know what?" Clint asked, rubbing one eye as he walked into the kitchen, his shirt falling off a shoulder.  
"Nothing. We're making cake, you want in or nah?"  
"No thanks, I'll eat it when it's done though. Can I borrow the frying pan for an omelette?"  
"Maybe not that one." You pointed at the still smoking mess in the sink. "But I'll get it for you, just go sit down. Cheddar cheese, black pepper and chopped tomato, with a double espresso."  
"You know me so well."  
"I try." You grinned as he ambled out, before seeing Steve's smirk. "What?"  
"That's what I'm talking about. Come on, Hamilton and cakes. And don't worry, I've only got one thing for your birthday."  
"What's that?"  
"A ticket to the room where it happens. And one 'get out of Tony's liquor cabinet' free card."  
"You're a godsend Cap."  
"Yeah, yeah, cake time. We don't have a lot of time before everyone else is up." He moved to get the ingredients while you stood there watching him, a smile pulling at your cheeks. "Y/n?"  
"Sorry,"  
"No problem. Make sure you're okay, and remember you're amazing." He started to hum Guns and Ships, and you laughed. It didn't matter that he didn't know the words, and even fifteen minutes later when he forgot to turn the mixer off and sent cake batter all over the ceiling and the two of you, you were still laughing.  
"Happy anniversary Cap." You wiped cake batter off his face as he whipped a towel in your face.  
"Thanks for being here, y/n." He hugged you, pressing even more caramel and cake batter into your shirt, but you didn't care. Steve was happy and so were you, and that's all that mattered.  
"What's all this?" Bruce stood in the doorway, completely floored.  
"Give it up for America's favorite fighting beefcake," you giggled before dodging the towel aimed at you. "Have fun cleaning up Steve."


	3. Circus Antics (Black Widow/Reader)

"It's Nat's birthday this weekend." Clint said, taking a sip of coffee. "Who's taking her out?"  
"Not me." Tony said quickly. "I'm still not over the fact that she kicked my ass for putting mistletoe up, and she wasn't even under it."  
"Can't," Steve added. "Sam and I are helping with the VA, we've been planning for a month."  
"Not really a good idea for me." Bruce said, with an apologetic shrug. "I'd love too, but I probably need to withdraw for a while. The other guy is getting a little hard to handle." He picked up his own mug of coffee and left before there could be any protest.  
"Guess it's you," Clint said, pointing a spoon at you. "You're her type anyway, just shave your face."  
"Fuck off." You muttered, rubbing your stubble self-consciously. "Why don't you do it, you're her best friend."  
"Oh no, I've got a thing with Laura, and I can't back out. I'd take Nat along, but probably not the best idea." He shrugged and winced a little, finishing his coffee. "I'll give you advice though."  
"What?"  
"She likes to laugh and feel normal." He smiled. "She also like sparkly things."  
"Doesn't sound like her at all." You muttered.  
"Yeah, she's a softie like that. Have fun." He stepped out of the kitchen with an over exaggerated face, and then a cheery, "oh hey Natasha."  
"Hello Clint."  
"Hi Nat." You offered a little awkwardly.  
"Hello y/n," she smiled. "How are you doing today?"  
"I'm alright." It was a bit of a lame answer but you didn't know how to lie to her. "I don't suppose you'd like to go out this weekend, if you're not busy." You dropped your gaze to stare at your shoes, as you felt your face grow warm. "As in a date?" You could almost hear the arched eyebrow in her voice.  
"No, just friends. Unless you want it to be a date."  
"Friends is nice." She stepped over to you and tilted your head up. "As long as this isn't some ridiculous ploy Tony put you up to."  
"No," you laughed. "Not Tony." "So what're we doing?" "How's Cirque du Soleil?" You asked, your heart moving far too fast. "That sounds amazing." She smiled. "I'll meet you at your door at 5 on Saturday."  
"I look forward to it." You replied, grinning wide. She winked and left the room, and you felt less nervous already. You finished your glass of orange juice, punched the air and beamed.  
\-   
It was by no means a super formal event at all, but you still wanted to at least look nice. In the end you went with your nicest pair of slacks, a reasonably clean collared shirt, and the bomber jacket that you never really went anywhere without. You remembered Clint's words about sparkly, and then groaned as you remembered that you lost a bet with Steve. Might as well knock two out with one go, and you decided to go with something very regrettable- glitter in your facial hair. Just a bit of copper dusted over but it definitely caught the light and looked ridiculous, Steve better be happy with this. You were never going to live this down.  
"Hey hot shot," Nat leaned in the doorway. "Ready to go?"  
Natasha was a bombshell, that was rather undeniable in regular conditions, but now it was even more so. Her hair was simply curled, she had a dark red dress on that had a slight glittery sheen, and while it was understated, it was breathtaking. You swallowed nervously and nodded.  
"You look amazing."  
"So do you. I like the beard." She grinned. "Did you lose a bet?"  
"Actually I saw it online and thought you'd find it amusing." You said. "Come on, we better head out before Tony gets too many blackmail pictures of me."  
"I'll make sure they never see the light of day." She took your arm and you started out. You saw Clint on your way out, and he had a wicked grin before flashing a thumbs up at you. You tried to smile back but it wasn't easy. "I never would've thought you were a Cirque fan." Nat said, looking up at you with a slight smile.  
"I saw Ka once, and it was quite something. I figured you'd like to see one of the shows, since it's got so much strength and grace."  
"Are you saying I need something, y/l/n?" She teased.  
"I'm saying that you might enjoy watching instead of doing it."  
"That I do." She smiled, and you smiled back, glad she was happy.  
"You want ice cream before the show?"  
"Only if we can have coffee after the show." She replied.  
"Deal." You said instantly. You both detoured to stop at the closest ice cream shop. The inside was crisp and the walls were a minty green color. Neon lights were in the back, giving a slight retro diner feel and as you glance at Natasha nervously, thinking she would find it cheesy, you saw her absolute delight.  
"This is such a cool place." She whispered, squeezing your arm.  
"What can I get for you two?" The girl behind the counter asked. Her hair was striped with pink and she had a simple nose ring, and she looked worn out. Then she perked up as she recognized you. "Oh man, are you Black Widow? Is that your boyfriend?"  
"Yes, no, and I'd rather this didn't get out, at least not tonight."  
"Oh of course not, I just never thought you were the ice cream in a shop type, you always seemed like, I don't know, Italian ice in special deliveries. What can I get you?"  
"A large waffle cone, the bottom filled with strawberry, the top with two scoops of caramel cookie dough."  
"Right up, and you sir?"  
"Vanilla waffle cone with sprinkles." It was a bit embarrassing, but it was good and simple. Besides, you wanted to smear a little on Natasha in an attempt to make her laugh, and sprinkles on her face sounded like a good idea.  
"Ooh, classic." Natasha teased. She accepted her cone with a grin, and as you paid and delivered a tip, she grabbed at your hand. "This is nice."  
"I tried." You took your cone, and you left the shop together, trying to avoid sticky melting drips and laughing at one another.  
"Taste this, you don't know what you're missing." "We're almost at the theater Nat, can we just-" you were stopped as she shoved the ice cream at you, filling your mouth with crumbly waffle cone bits and the taste of strawberries. It was good, if cold and unexpected, and you jerked backward to avoid it all over your face.  
"Oh, it's on." You shoved the softening half cone of vanilla on her cheek, and she gave a shocked yelp before bursting into laughter.  
"You are so dead, get back here." You ignored her and started running to the theater, knowing that at least then you had a chance to avoid another attack of dairy. She threw the remaining vanilla at you, and it sailed right past and smashed on the ground. You turned around, grinning broadly before reverting to schoolboy behavior in a moment of glee.  
"Missed me, missed me, now you have to kiss me."  
"Oh yeah?" She asked.  
"No, it was just a-" she cut you off as she grabbed your jacket, pulled you down, and kissed you. It was sweet, simple and ended just as quickly as it had begun.  
"You've got glitter all over yourself now. Come on, I wanna see the show." She tugged you into the theater and to your seats, before turning and grinning at you. She leaned over as the lights dimmed. "Thank you for the best birthday gift ever."  
"You're welcome." You whispered back. She smiled once more before turning back to the stage, watching as the performers descended from silks and the lights seemed to make the stage twirl.  



	4. That's A Big Nope (Clint Barton/Reader)

"How about Charlamagne?" Clint said as he flopped on the couch next to you. You raised your head from the computer in your lap to look at him in disbelief.  
"You're kidding right?"   
"What, it's a great name. Badass knight, inspired a musical, it's a great name."  
"I'm not naming the kid Charlamagne. Something normal, that's what I'm naming them."  
"It's still a great name." He pouted.  
"No." You repeated. "Something not Charlamagne."  
"Okay..." he thought for a moment, pulling at strings absently. It was quiet as he pondered other names and you went back to typing. It was actually quite a while before he spoke again, and he nudged you with his foot to get your attention.  
"What Clint?"  
"How about Legolas?"  
"No."  
"Bilbo?"  
"No."  
"Aslan, the almighty Lion."   
"No." You turned to look at him over your glasses. "What is it with these names?"  
"The kid has to stand out in a crowd."  
"Yeah, like Tony or you being the carpool driver won't do that."  
"Come on, it will be a great name."  
"I'm not naming my son or daughter Aslan. Or Legolas, or Charlamagne." You pretended to shoo him away.  
"Okay, okay. What about Varjak?"  
"What the hell did that come from?"  
"Another book."  
"No."  
"What about Laurie?"  
"Um..." you considered it for a moment. "No."  
"But that's classic literature! You loved Little Women."  
"No."  
"Ugh." He flopped down against the arm of the couch and groaned. "Where's your sense of adventure?"  
"Probably the same place you left your sanity." You replied. "I love you Clint, I really do, but pick a reasonable name. What about Zoe?"  
"That's okay for a girl, but what about a unisex name?"  
"Well, then we can do something like Hunter, or Dylan."  
"Those are boring."  
"Well then, we'll have to keep looking." You closed the laptop and put it on the coffee table so you could turn and sit cross legged and look at him. "We have a few months."  
"Yeah, but we should be picking a name now so we can get used to it."  
"What about Angelica for a girl, that's pretty."  
"Hmm." He thought. "No, it sounds pretentious. Ooh, I know, Elvendork, it's unisex."  
"Clint Barton, if you don't take this seriously I'm going to murder you." You whacked him with a couch cushion. He accepted the blow with a laugh before sitting up and taking it from your hands.  
"Okay, okay. What about Andi? It can be an either or." He put the cushion down and took your hands, gently rubbing his thumbs over your knuckles.  
"That sounds nice. Andi- or Andy- something Barton-y/l/n."  
"Andy- short for Andrew or Andrea- something. Hmmm."  
"I really like Zoe for a little girl. Zoe Andrea sounds pretty."  
"Zoe Andrea Barton. Yeah, that does sound good." He grinned. "Okay Zoe for a girl. For a boy?"  
"Benjamin Andrew?"  
"No." He shook his head. "That sounds awful."  
"Nathaniel?"  
"Nope."  
"Ugh." You dropped your head, thinking. "What about after one of the team?"  
"Who deserves that?"  
"Scott. Natasha. Steve."  
"I'm not having a Steve Andrew, that sounds forties and it's awful."  
"Andrew Scott Barton."   
"Well." He thinks for a moment. "It sounds good, but not after Lang, he'd let it get to his head."  
"Oh well, since you wanted literary, we can say it's after F Scott Fitzgerald." You said, rolling your eyes. "That should be good enough right?"  
"Yeah, okay. That sounds good." He kisses your nose and you laugh. You settle together on the couch, happy with the names and just think. He's warm and comfortable to lay on, and you were almost asleep when his lips brushed over your head and he whispered something.  
"What was that?" You murmured sleepily.  
"Nothing."  
"Clint," you groaned.  
"I just said I still liked Charlamagne." You sat up with a jolt and glared.  
"I'm going to kill you."  
"Gotta catch me first." He grinned before dashing off, disappearing to who knows where. You would kill him, but not right now. He'd be expecting that.  
"JARVIS?" You asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Is his bow still in the box under the bed?"  
"Yes y/n, he keeps it there all the time."  
"Great, I want you to hide it in a place he'd never look while I go get revenge."  
"And what form would that be y/n?" You could almost imagine JARVIS laughing.  
"I'm putting very, very fine glitter in his shampoo and shaking it up so he'll look like fucking Tinker Bell for a month."  
"Ooh, harsh."  
"Yeah," you agreed as you started to head to Clint's room. "But so is fucking Charlamagne."


	5. Hershey's Doesn't Make This (Steve Rogers/Reader)

Okay, maybe agreeing to the idea of an Avenger sleepover-esque thing was a bad idea. But it was also funny to watch Bruce and Clint do stupid sleepover activities and Natasha was laughing her ass off while filming. You dug your hand in the bowl of M&M's and took a large handful, almost choking as you saw Tony bring in a bottle of vodka from the kitchen.  
"Alright everyone, time to really have fun. Nat suggested truth or dare, I said spin the bottle, so we'll leave to the lovely non-avenging guest to pick which one we play first." He nodded to you, and then you really did choke on your candy.  
"Sweet Jesus Tony, give y/n a chance to finish her chocolate." Bruce said, as he thumped on your back to help you out.  
"Thanks big guy." You said, coughing a little.  
"No problem." He grinned. "You got a preference?"  
"Truth or dare." You said. The longer you could stay out of spin the bottle the better.  
"Oh yes," Nat shouted. "And it's a full shot, no chaser if you back out of a truth." She moved to start a circle, dragging Clint beside her. You sat next to Bruce and Scott, Steve was across from you, Tony sat on Natasha's other side, and Sam beside Steve.  
"What about backing out of dares?" Steve asked.  
"Ooh, it's gotta be good." Tony said. He rubbed his hands together thinking. "I know," he leaned over to whisper it to Natasha, who gave a small scream of delight.  
"Fuck yes, Stark you're a genius."  
"I know." He smirked.  
"Do we get to know?" Sam asked. He picked at the closest bowl of food, which happened to be the half empty bowl of M&M's. "Or do I gotta start chucking peanuts at you?"  
"Chill birdbrain, it's just a quick prank call to Fury with your sexiest voice."  
"Oh hell no," you blurted. "You're a sadistic son of a bitch."  
"Let's go. Since you chose y/n, you go first. Truth or dare?" Tony leaned back to grab at a bowl of Hershey kisses.  
"Truth."  
"Alright, who's the sexiest Avenger in the room?"  
"Shit." You put your head in your hands. "Ugh... Sam." It was a hard pick between him and Steve, but you had no intention of giving Tony any embarrassing ammo.  
"Suck it robot boy," Sam crowed. "Alright y/n, go."  
"Clint, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." He picked at the nearby bowl of chips.  
"Kiss the prettiest guy in the room."  
"No question," he leaned over and pecked Steve quickly. "Let's go, alright Tony, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Eat five circus peanuts without barfing."  
"Hell no, give me the phone, I'll just call Fury." You all shrieked with laughter. The only person who even came close to eating circus peanuts was Bruce, and even he couldn't do five at a time. You threw a phone to Tony, and he typed in the number quickly and set it on speaker.  
"Who the hell is this?" Fury said, voice crackling through static.  
"Sorry sir, i was told this was a number to call for a quick talk." Tony started, his voice husky. "I've been hoping I could find a man strong enough to take me."  
"Stark, if you call me again, I'll throw in prison myself, go the fuck to sleep." Fury ended the call without another word, and you were howling with laughter.  
"That was so bad," you coughed. "God Tony, do you have no pride?"  
"I don't give a damn. My turn. Alright Stevie, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." He said, taking a long swallow of beer. "Wait no, dare."  
"I dare you to admit the kinkiest escapade you've ever had."  
"Handcuffs, once, in '45. Lost the key, had to get a set of bolt cutters from Stark's lab." He flushed red. "Moving on, Nat, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Why the hell did you pick this game?"  
"Not saying," she took the bottle of vodka from Tony, took a swallow and coughed. "Fuck Stark, that's stronger than I expected."  
"Did I just beat the Russian at the alcohol game?"  
"I can drink you under the table any day." She put the cap back on. "Let's keep going." She thought for a moment. "Hey, y/n, what was your first kiss like?"  
"Oh, um." You turned red. "Neverhadone." you muttered through your teeth.  
"What?" Clint asked.  
"Never had one." You grabbed at the bottle so you could at least drown that question from thought.  
"No way." Scott said, eyes wide. "You've got to have kissed someone."  
"Nope, too busy in school and Tinder doesn't get too far." You took a long swallow, eyes watering at the bite.  
"I think we should switch to spin the bottle then, so y/n can have a first kiss."  
"Thanks but no." You leaned across to give the bottle back to Tony, and scooped up a handful of Hershey's. "here's plenty of kisses for me."  
"Fine." He grumbled. "Moving on."  
The game continued for a while, and three more calls to Fury were made, by Sam, Natasha and Bruce respectively. Natasha made it the farthest before Fury hung up. In the background Scott had put a movie on, something that only he was watching at the moment since he get kept getting skipped for truth or dare. You moved to watch with him, and it was easy to just ignore the sounds of Tony getting drunk and loud while Anthony Hopkins talked in a low creepy voice. Jodie Foster was interesting to analyze, and you just kept with the movie until a circus peanut bounced off your head.  
"Who threw that?" You leaned back on your elbows to see Clint grinning. "What?"  
"We switched to spin the bottle. It landed on Scott, I tried to hit him."  
"Who am I kissing?" Scott asked, pausing the movie.  
"Me," Sam said.  
"Nope, I'll take a shot. You're cute, but not my type."  
"Shut up Tic-Tac." Sam grumped. "Someone else go, how about you Cap?"  
"Oh no,"  
"Alright, y/n." Scott suggested brightly.  
"Scott, can I just go back to watching Silence of the Lambs. I'd rather be in Buffalo Bill's pit than play that game." You whined, grabbing futilely at the remote.  
"None of us are that bad."  
"Fine, one round and then I'm done. And it's back to Anthony Hopkins." You moved to the circle, took a deep breath and spun the bottle as hard and as fast as you could. Tony gave a slurred cheer, and Natasha raised her eyebrows. It spun for a bit before slowing and then landing on Steve. He had stopped paying attention and had taken to throwing M&M's in the air and catching them in his mouth, like an overgrown child.  
"Ooh, Capsicle, you've got a hot one."  
"What?" Cap looked down as a candy hit his nose. "Oh,"  
"Or we could make this seven minutes in heaven style," Clint suggested. "Closet's back there, go on you two." Both you and Steve protested, but were unceremoniously shoved into the closet by Bruce and Natasha. "Clock's ticking, let's go." The door closed and you were left standing in front of Steve, too awkward to say or do anything.  
"We can just sit here."  
"Nah, they're probably listening." You said.  
"Why haven't you kissed anyone? If it's okay to ask." He keeps his voice pitched low.  
"Never had the time and few people were ever interested. I don't mind too much, it's not like it's a super big deal."  
"Then why not do it?"  
"I don't like it being a spectacle." You replied. "It's not like I'm a rare unicorn. I just never kissed anyone, and it's not anyone's business."  
"They're going to ask if we kissed."  
"We're both shit liars." You sighed. Steve looked down, just as embarrassed as you. "It's okay, you can kiss me."  
"No, it's not really right."  
"Well, what do we do then?" You asked.  
"I have more of the chocolate ones, have one?" He offered you a slightly melted one from his pocket. You laughed softly and accepted. It was warm and melted almost immediately on your tongue, and you smiled up at Cap.  
"Thanks."  
"Of course." He grinned back.  
It wasn't like you were never saucy or sarcastic. And it wasn't like Steve was the worst guy to think about kissing. So you swallowed your fear and let the sass come out, as you took another Hershey Kiss. As you popped it into your mouth, you looked up with a smirk. Cap looked down confused, especially when you snaked one arm around his waist.  
"Care to taste?" You asked, moving to pull him closer. "It's rather sweet, I hear."  
"Um,"  
"Come on Cap, I want this." You whispered. He hesitated for just a moment, before dipping down and kissing you gently. It was awkward for both of you, he pulled you closer and it was nice. Well, you had a moment of panic rising in your chest, but as he pulled away to check on you, it faded.  
"How was that?"  
"Good." You whispered.  
"Can we do that again?"  
"Yeah." You nodded. This time he placed the candy in his mouth before kissing you, and it was sweet and smooth as the kiss deepened. His hands pulled you closer and one of yours crept up to his hair and-  
"Holy shit, they actually did it." Natasha crowed. "The dinosaur and the puritan finally kissed."  
You turned scarlet and went to move past her, but Steve held you close.  
"Yeah, and you interrupted." He closed the door in her face. "Where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first idea that came to mind, and I know it's more of a "everyone found out" scene, rather than just Steve, so I'll have an alternate one up soon, in case this isn't up to par


	6. Kiss Me (Steve Rogers/Reader)

"You know, Catherine in IT would probably go out if you asked her." Natasha said with a cheerful tone.  
"Is that the one with the green streaks?" Steve asked.  
"No, that's Nicole. Catherine has the tattoo."  
"Oh her. No, she's not my type." He poured a cup of coffee.  
"What about Lillian?"  
"Which one is she?"  
"The one with the red glasses and she speaks French."  
"Ah, I thought she was gay?"  
"Nope, she just gets ridiculously affectionate." Natasha thought for a moment. "What about-"  
"Actually, I can't go with anyone. I've already got a date." Steve said, even though it seemed like a clearly obvious lie to get the conversation to end.  
"Oh?" Nat grinned. "Who?"  
"Me." You interrupted from the doorway. It was abrupt, but you could see the relief in Steve's eyes. "We were trying to keep it quiet though, you know how Tony can be."  
"And me, but I guess I get a break from playing matchmaker. When did this happen?" Natasha wasn't so easily fooled.  
"A few days ago, I actually dropped my mug and spilled tea all over him. That's why his shirt has got an ugly stain, it was chai." You moved forward and took Steve's arm. "We're going to Coney this weekend. He said he wanted to take me on the same ride that made Bucky puke."  
"That's attractive."  
"He thinks it was a moment of weakness on Bucky's part, so he asked me to try it."  
"How does Bucky feel about this?"  
"We have a ten dollar bet on it." You answered. "Speaking of our date Steve, should I wear super casual or flirty for the paparazzi?"  
"The flannel overshirt and that band shirt you love so much. And the big sunglasses that Clint got you as a joke." He told you. "I gotta go, briefing with Banner and it'll probably take forever. See you later y/n." He gave you a quick hug and left, leaving you alone with Natasha. She smirked and poured her own coffee.   
"You're so full of shit, y/n." She said. "Steve wouldn't have the guts to ask a bombshell like you out, he barely even works with me. So why save him?"   
"Because your matchmaking wears him out. And besides, he needs a day off and Coney seems like a good way to do that." You poured a glass of juice and raised it to her. "Anyway, I've got to go, papers to file and Starks to annoy."   
"I'd say count me in, but I promised that I'd teach Clint how to kick Tony's ass. Have fun annoying him."   
"I plan to, I'm filling the fingertips of his suit with fine glitter," you smiled.   
"Ooh, harsh. Send me pictures." She winked and left.   
\-   
"Right, okay." You looked at yourself nervously in the mirror. It was Saturday, and in a few minutes you were supposed to meet Steve and go on the fake date to Coney. The reflection showed a slightly worn band shirt, the blue flannel that has also seen better days but was more comfortable than anything else, and combat boots. You tugged on your hair, it was standing up and you had given up on trying to get it to behave. "It's not even a real thing, just breathe."   
"Hey," you jumped as Steve leaned in your doorway. "Oh wow, you look good."   
"Always the tone of surprise Rogers," you said. You grabbed your phone and wallet, shoving them into a coat pocket and got your sunglasses. "Are we ready to get going?"   
"Whenever you are."   
"You look good too." You motioned at his outfit awkwardly. Brooklyn Dodgers shirt, slightly grungy jeans and a ball cap. "Very casual, it's a good look."   
"Sure, y/n. I'll meet you outside." He grinned and winked before turning and leaving, whistling something that sounded a lot like Yankee Doodle. You took another deep breath, checked the mirror again and went to follow.   
"Hey, y/n," Natasha stopped you as you left your room. "I know you're covering for him, I won't press. But thanks, he needs a day off, pretending to be normal." Her face was softened, even her hair was loose and casual.   
"Thanks Nat. I'll do my best." You replied. She grinned and offered a quick hug, which you took. "Have fun at Coney, try not to puke."   
\-   
It was windy on the day out, which made you glad that you had brought a jacket. There was lots of screams of laughter and fear, and the air smelled like ocean and funnel cake. You absently pulled at a wad of blue cotton candy, turning to face the breeze. It was nice, calm and almost perfect. Steve walked beside you, not too close but enough to feel comfortable. He was quiet as he worked through a cup of fries, and stopped with you along the boardwalk. You leaned on the railing, deciding to enjoy the moment even though you felt like everything was going to go wrong if you spoke.   
"It's beautiful, even if it is different." Steve said, leaning beside you. "I think I like it though."   
"I like it too. It's almost perfect."   
"Oh?"   
"Just it feels nice. Perfect breeze, the smell of carnival food and ocean, the sound of laughter and carousel songs. Perfect in a way." You busied yourself with more cotton candy as you turned to hide your blush.   
"Yeah, it's a good place for a date."   
"Is that what this is Rogers? I thought I was just covering your ass, so you could get a break from Natasha and her matchmaking hobbies." You stole a fry, enjoying the salt and heat melting the cotton candy on your tongue.   
"I had every intention of treating this like a real date" He answered. "You had your reasons for saving me. If you had feelings, I was going to go with it."   
"You're too nice to do otherwise," you snorted. "At least, that's what every newspaper and gossip column says."   
"You're a wonderful person y/n,"   
"Save it Rogers." You cut him off. You stood in silence for a while, finishing off the fair food and staring at the crashing waves. Gulls were crying and shells glittered in the sand for brief seconds. Finally you couldn't stop the words and threw caution to the wind. "Look Steve, I'm sorry. It's nothing against you. I just, this is always how I imagined my first kiss to be. Along the beach, after there's a great first date. It would've been nice, and I took it out on you, rather unfairly."   
"How was your first kiss?" He asked. "If you want to tell me,"   
"Never had one. Never had time. I'm busy covering for the Avengers and saving things, just the nerd in Stark's business with a journalism degree and a love of fantasy stories. Not too many people want to date me, they just want me to be the middle man to an Avenger. There's a girl at Starbucks who asked if I could get your number."   
"What did you do?"   
"Gave her one for a sex hotline, but it's got a lot of special talents that sound like the Avengers. You'd be amazed how popular Tony or Clint can be."   
"Do I want to know why you know about this?"   
"I was contacted about it, make sure it wasn't a copyright thing. As long as your names aren't used, it's fine. I also get a discount. Sometimes it's nice to pretend I'm a normal person, and I call and listen to faux-Bruce say things. It's kinda funny actually." You laughed, and turned back to him.   
"Can I fix this?" Steve asked.   
"Fix- sorry, what?" You pulled your sunglasses off to stare at him. "Nothing needs fixing Steve."   
"I meant the first kiss. It's been a nice day, even if we don't count it as a date. Unless you want it to be a deep connection thing-"   
"You don't think kissing me would be weird?"   
"No. Like I said, you're a wonderful person. And I might have a very slight crush, that's why I didn't back out of this date."   
You stared at him, wondering if you had heard him correctly. There was no way Steve Rogers, America's first superhero, Mr Brilliant, or as Tony called him, "america's favorite fighting dorito", actually liked you in that way. Your brain felt like it was short-circuiting for a moment, before you managed to nod.   
"Yes, please." You whispered. He nodded slowly, and leaned down. Just a breath between you, and you felt your heart beating faster, faster, and-   
His mouth met yours gently. He tasted like french fries and something sweet, and his lips were just slightly chapped. It was weird, but nice. You pulled away after a moment. You weren't quite sure what you were feeling, but you looked up Steve again and smiled.   
"Thanks Cap. Can we try that again sometime?"   
"Anytime you want." He said, leaning down to kiss you again. "Just let me know."   



	7. Two of Hearts (Steve Rogers/Reader)

While the pregnancy hadn't been much of a surprise, the fact that it was twins had floored you for a good three weeks. They were both healthy, which was the important thing, but god were they ever sucking the life out of you. It was a lot harder to keep up with your daily routine of cleaning from the Avengers, especially Tony. You barely had the energy to do your own laundry, much less whatever bloody thing Clint brought in. At least he had the grace to have an apology and slip you some cash to help with it. Because, despite the almost permanent place in their lives, you weren't actually really with the Avengers at all. You just offered a place for them to stay and help clean up after missions before they made it back to New York. You'd do the laundry and offer them a meal, let them crash for the night if necessary, and then when they were gone, go back to your life of blogging, paperwork and fighting with the system to get insurance to work properly or bills to be paid.  
You were happy with it though, so you'd never complain about a bit of it. Especially not to an Avenger, because you didn't want them to feel out of place. Even if they were, you thought as you watched Tony try to fix your beyond decrepit refrigerator. Bruce was reading the manual, trying to give Tony advice, but it was quite clear it wasn't helping. You also had the feeling Tony would be sending you a new fridge soon, just because he would hate leaving the dismal behind to haunt you.  
"Penny for your thoughts." You startled at the words before turning and grinning up at Steve.  
"I don't know, with inflation I think I'll need a little more. Maybe a lot more if Tony sets my kitchen on fire trying to fix that fridge. I told him it was fine."  
"Yeah.." Steve said. "It wasn't and we all know it."  
"I make do, it's hardly my place to ask for help from the Avengers."  
"I think it's the other way around, we have no right to ask you for help. And yet here you are, every time y/n, like a lighthouse to guide us home."  
"How poetic." You smiled before wincing, one of the twins kicking violently.  
"You alright?"  
"Well, I'm not as quick as I used to be, but that's life." You laughed. "Can I get you a drink?"  
"No, but thank you. You sure you're all right?"  
"I'm just expecting Steve, it's not the end of the world. Women have endured it for centuries, I'll follow in the footsteps of mothers before me." You shuffled to the nearest chair, and flopped rather unceremoniously. It wasn't a good idea for your back, but it meant getting off your feet quicker, and that was more important.  
"How long have you known?"  
"Oh, I'm about halfway. Six months tops, but I think it's only five or so."  
"You should have said something, we wouldn't keep dropping by if we had known."  
"No!" You said quickly. "I want you all around, that's why I didn't say anything. It's nice to have superheroes around my house. Even if it means cleaning Clint's socks and bloody clothing."  
"I'm sorry about the socks." Steve said seriously. You looked at each other for a moment before you burst into laughter. You didn't know why it was so funny, Clint's socks weren't even that bad, but you were laughing so hard you could feel tears streaming down your face, and you felt like you were about to pee yourself at any moment. Steve wasn't much better, his face almost as pink as a radish from laughter, gasping for air just like you.  
"Oh god, stop, I can't breathe." You flapped a hand at him uselessly, still shaking with laughter.  
"I can't either, holy shit." He coughed a few times, laughing in between.  
"Sounds like a party in there, are the rest of us invited?" Natasha was leaning in the doorway, one eyebrow cocked.  
"Come in." You nodded, still wheezing slightly. "Everyone's welcome."  
-  
The next time you saw Steve, you were far enough along that everyone could see you were expecting. People knowing wasn't the problem, making it through every day life was the problem. It felt like you were carrying two large honeydews under your shirt, which made the bending over to clean up act, really, really difficult. Sneezing was a painful act that usually resulted in damp underwear, often at inconvenient times. You still hadn't decided which was worse.  
"Hey, y/n,"  
"Captain Rogers," you smiled and offered a salute. "What can I do for you?"  
"I'm actually here to help you. Sit down, you look like you need a break."  
"I do, but with people saving the world and ending up at my doorstep, I don't have time. Come on in Steve, I'll get some coffee."  
"Seriously, y/n, I can get it. Please sit."  
"Since you said please." You pretended to grumble, but went to the living room to sit. It was nice to be off your feet, they were so, so swollen.  
"How's the kid?" Steve asked, bringing you a cup of coffee.  
"They're good, they're learning to share the space between them." You smiled, taking the coffee.  
"They?" Steve asked, his face somewhere between surprised and horrified.  
"Twins." You said proudly. "I'm working out names now, and how to tell the rest of the team."  
"You should've said something, we could've been helping you." Steve said.  
"Steve, it's not a big deal. There are thousands of pregnancies going on, I'm not particularly special. And besides, you and the Avengers have plenty to do besides staying in my house, trying to help and only getting in the way." You took a sip of coffee, relaxing as the warmth seeped into you.  
"I still feel-"  
"It's my decision Captain." You told him firmly. "I think I'll devise a game to tell the others. Object of the game- twins."  
"And how do you propose that?"  
"Sets of two and plenty of doubles. And puns, just for Clint. You want in, you can help out with everything." Your eyes sparkled at the thought, and Cap hesitated for a moment.  
"Okay, I'm in. I'll tell you."


	8. Talking With the Laser Blade (Jet-Star/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who aren't familiar, in the killjoys verse, there are killjoy names, like Party Poison or Jet Star. I took a lot of inspiration from Roller Derby team names like Desolation Rose and Daisy Chainsaw, but figured Morphine Sunrise was pretty gender neutral, hence the reader's name. If you're in the fandom and you have your own character, feel free to substitute!! I just wanted this to be available for any readers.  
> -  
> Also, if you're on my blog and have seen Morphine before, it's actually an OC of mine, but like I said, it seemed gender neutral for this chapter. So there's that.

"You sure this is gonna work?" You asked Show Pony. He shrugged, pulling his helmet on and standing to start skating. "If this doesn't work, I'm gonna kill you!" You shouted. He turned and gave two thumbs up, skating backward in graceful lines and loops. You looked down at your own skates, taken from the garbage behind Tommy's store and refitted with Pony's spare wheels. You were sure you would end up face first in the sand, bruises all over.  
Nervously you stood up, pushing forward in very cautious baby steps, arms wide out to hold onto any balance possible. If you didn't stare directly at your toes, you didn't seem to do too bad. Slowly you built up speed, still shaky and cautious, until you reached Show Pony. He reached out one hand, pulling you closer to help correct your stance. You managed to match his pace, even strokes and after a while, you let go of his hand. With your eyes closed and leaning right, you could move almost as gracefully as a three legged cat. You heard someone's stereo start, loud and intermittent with bursting static. The song seemed familiar, and you started going with the rhythm of the music.  
Hello daddy, hello mom- tsch- ch-che- CHERRY BOMB- you found it easy to move along, and it felt like you were somewhere between skating and dancing. You moved faster, arms raised high, twirling and letting the wind catch your hair. You opened your eyes, laughing spilling out of your mouth and Show Pony beaming at you. Then just as the song crescendo-ed, you toppled backward all over someone tall and sturdy.  
"Oh shit," you scrambled to stand, only for the skates to slip from under you again and you crashed to the ground, your wrist cracking painfully at an angle. "Fuck, I'm sorry, are you okay?"  
"Yeah." The person beside you groaned. "What about you?"  
"Bruises, I'll be fine. Shit, I'm sorry."  
"It's cool man. I'm Jet-Star."  
"Morphine Sunrise." You pulled the skates off so you could stand properly. "Call me Morphine."  
"Could I call you Sunny?"  
"Only my friends do, or they would if I had any friends. Show Pony doesn't call me anything." You told him. He grinned.  
"I don't suppose I'll see you around?"  
"Any time you want Starstuff." You smiled. "Just look for the syringe spray painted on walls or the smell of fireworks."  
"You join firefights a lot?"  
"When there's something to lose."  
"Hey, Jet, you wanna come on so we can blow a hole and get on the road?" A guy with dark hair shouted, leaning on a filthy trans-am.  
"Fuck off Ghoul." Jet replied. He turned back to you. "See you around Sunny."  
"Look forward to it Jet."  
-

"You've broken your wrist." Show Pony said. "Which isn't bad for the first time you skated, I busted an ankle and my tailbone."  
"Great, how soon can it heal?" You asked, looking at the raw skin and swollen ends of your fingers.  
"You're looking at six weeks, if you don't mess it up. We ought to put it in a binding."   
"As if, I can't do painting or repairs with a binding." You said. "Six weeks could kill me in the zones."  
"You could crash with me." Cherri Cola said, handing you a cold bottle. "You'd just be working the store with Tommy and I."  
"Tommy wants my ass on the grill, no thanks."   
"Well," he sighed. "I could call in a favor with the Four, and you'd be on babysitting duty but you'd be safe."  
"The Fab Four?" You snorted. "As if you could get Party Poison to even look at me twice."  
"Your friend." Cherri said to Show Pony. "You figure it out."  
-  
You were spray painting crookedly with your nondominant hand when the sound of a ratty trans am pulled up behind you. You didn't bother turning, it didn't matter who was in the car or what they wanted, it would all be done in a minute.  
"Hey Sunny,"  
"Sup Jet."  
"Heard you've wiped out and can't jive."  
"Busted a wrist not a record." You turned to look at him, shading your eyes from the sun. "What can I do you for?"  
"Eight bit job, if you wanna do it."  
"With who?"  
"Me and the Doc. No turntables or anything, just clean and simple."  
You looked down at the can of spray paint, and your other wrist, wrapped in a sling on Show Pony's insistence. "I ain't gonna be much of a shiner."  
"We don't need a shooter, we need an artist."  
"Alright." You shrugged. "I'm in. What's the cost?"  
"Gotta ride with us for a while, it may be a long term project. Can't pay you in carbons, but we've got enough water to spare. And if you fix the car when we need it, you've got a place to live no question asked."  
"Alright sugar shot." You grinned. "Pucker up and seal it."  
You hadn't thought a pucker seal in the zones was ever worth it, but Jet's lips on yours, promising safe passage and a roof? Well, that tasted like freedom and that was good enough for you.


End file.
